


Limerence

by Foxynite



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Danny stalks you, F/M, Female Reader, Slight horror, reader works super hard, will add tags as things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxynite/pseuds/Foxynite
Summary: Feeling the familiar itch to kill again, Danny Johnson comes to a new town under the alias "Jed Olsen" and searches for victims. You've caught his eye, but does he want to kill you or something else?
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick little thing but I wanted to recommend Interative Fics if you're reading this on Chrome! It's a browser extension and will automatically change (y/n) to your name! Just thought I'd mention it. I don't use (y/n) but when I do, I think it'd be cool if you guys could just read your name instead!
> 
> This fic is also my love project. I originally wrote this chapter to be like 4k words before I reread, took notes, and then rewrote it! I'm busy a lot of with college and work but promise to try and work on this really hard, even if updates are kinda slow. 
> 
> And thank you for reading!

The last movie for the night had finished just a few moments ago and now you were moving through the aisles silently, music playing softly through your earbuds. You were holding both a broom and a dustpan in either hand, sweeping up any messes left by the last round of patrons. 

It had only taken you a few minutes to clean everything up, and satisfied with your work you began to make your way out of the theatre, humming along softly to the music playing before you found yourself slamming directly into someone else. It startled you enough that you couldn’t help but let out a small yelp. 

You did your best to try and recover from the whole ordeal, taking out your earbuds, eyes glancing towards the dustbin that you had dropped, leaving all the trash and dirt you had just swept up now scattered across the floor. You’d worry about it later, but for now you had to deal with the person in front of you.  
  
“Sorry sir! I didn’t see you there. I’m sorry to say that we’re closed though, so I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  
  
It was now that you stepped back, looking up a bit to look at just who you had bumped into. It was no one familiar to you, which was uncommon given the small town you lived in. He ran a hand through his dark hair, messing it up more than it already was, as he flashed you a grin. It was cocky, like he was used to causing this sort of mischief. 

“Of course. I just left my stuff in the bathroom. Promise that’s all I’m up to.” He held up his right hand, showing his phone and jingling his keys at you as if to prove a point. You glanced and nodded at him before setting your stuff down to escort him out. 

“Yeah, of course. Just follow me. Just need to make sure you make it out of the building alright.” While it was part of the reasoning, you weren’t about to tell him that you just wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to stay and rob the place or anything. Thankfully, he seemed to be compliant and followed you quietly to the lobby and to the exit doors. 

Once you had reached them, you pushed against them to hold the door open for the stranger before you realized they weren’t budging. You gave the door another push, hearing them rattle before sighing. You were hoping the doors weren’t locked just yet, but that’s alright. You just had to unlock the door and this guy could be on his merry way. 

“Ah man, sorry. I think one of the others might’ve locked the door on their way out. Just give me a moment so I can grab the keys. Should be right over here. . .” you let your voice trail off as you moved behind the counter, ducking down to look on the shelves where you often kept keys and employees belongings only to find that you couldn’t find the keys at all. 

You squatted completely, eyes roaming the empty shelves, hoping to see the key to the front door. But no luck. You stood up now, glancing over the counters just to make sure they weren’t just left out before you sighed, shaking your head. 

“Sorry, I think whoever locked up took the keys with them. Um, just stay here for a moment. I gotta run up to the manager’s office to grab the spare, yeah?”

“Of course. Take your time.”  


And so you left to make your way upstairs, stepping through the door marked “employees only” before walking down the long hallway to the manager’s office. 

The search had only taken you a few moments. Stepping inside, you had turned on the light before searching the room quietly. Thankfully, the keys were easy to spot, hanging up near the door on a lanyard. And so you grabbed them and quickly made your way back down to the lobby.  
  


Thankfully, the stranger was still standing there waiting for you and you quickly hurried over to him, apologizing quietly before you unlocked the door for him, pushing the door open and stepping outside just a bit to lean back against the door to wait for him to step outside. 

“Thank you for the patience! And have a great night sir.” You did your best to sound nice as he made his way out, just barely brushing against you as he passed. He turned to look at you and smiled. That same cocky grin from earlier. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you around,” he paused for a moment, his eyes lazily glancing downwards slowly. You felt self-conscious for a moment, almost able to feel his gaze burning a whole into your chest, before his eyes dragged back up your body, almost feeling predatory. “(y/n)” he finished. He had just been reading your nametag. 

“Uh, yeah, you too I guess. Just try not to linger too long like you did tonight, yeah?” You tried to flash him a casual grin before the door shut between the two of you. Locking it once more, you let out a sigh, unaware of just how tense you had felt around him.

\------

Finishing up the rest of the cleaning for the night had taken you roughly an hour all together. You left taking out the trash as your very last task so you could just take it out and then head home without having to head back inside. 

You wheeled the cleaning cart back to the janitorial closet, leaving the trash bag near the side door. Then you made your rounds, making sure everything was finished, all the doors were locked, and anything else on your list. Satisfied with your work, you then made your way back, picking up the trash bag and leaving through the side door and out into the alley. 

It was then that your phone began to ring. The vibrations had startled you, and you had to wonder who was calling you at nearly 2 AM on a Saturday night. A drunk friend needing a ride perhaps? The caller ID only displayed as “Unknown Caller” so you were skeptical to accept the call. But, deciding you could just hang up it wasn’t someone you knew, you decided to answer it and held it up to you

\------

A new town, a new name. It had been nearly a year since Danny had last decided to venture out. But a year left him with that insatiable itch and he knew it was time that he allowed himself to start scratching it. 

When he had come here, he promptly began to start watching and looking for people. People that caused that itch to flare up. People whose faces called to him like a whisper. He’ll never forget the feeling when he saw you for the first time. His whole body seemed to freeze, and he could feel his excitement rise. You called to him stronger than anyone ever had.You were one of them. 

Tonight he had time off from the local newspaper he was now working for and he spent it watching you. You didn’t do much if he was being honest. He had known you worked late last night at the theatre and you had slept from practically 3 AM to 1 PM before waking up and eating something. You showered, went to go buy some more groceries, and spent the remaining free time getting dressed for work and watching tv before you left once more to go back to work.

\------ 

It was the latest showing that the theatre offered, for some second-rate romantic comedy. He couldn’t care less. After all, he was really on here for you. Against all his logic, he usually liked to keep a little distance with his victims, he just had to meet you. Interact with you. 

As soon as the movie was over, Danny had slipped from the theatre and searched for a place to hide. He hid in the bathroom, keeping the door cracked so he could watch for you. Once he had seen you wheel the cleaning cart up, heading into the auditorium, he slipped out and waited just outside the entrance, waiting and listening for your returning footsteps. 

It had only taken a few minutes, but soon enough he could hear your even footsteps. His eyes hovered across the ground outside the entrance. He could see your silhouette beginning to sway into existence, several pale ghostly figures forming together to create something more solid. He took his time, waiting for just the right moment before he began to move.

He kept his pacing even, as if he really were just passing by, not that you’d notice this tiny detail, and felt you bump into him. He smiled to himself, unable to keep it from passing over his features as you stepped away to get a better look at him. 

The way you talked, your voice, it all sounded so ridiculously sweet. He wanted to rip the tongue out of your mouth. 

He let you lead him to the front of the theatre, back to the main doors. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting the doors to be locked, and found it rather amusing. You had practically slammed yourself into the doors, and there was a moment of confusion before you appeared to grow flustered. His body itched. Watching you leave he felt the need to grab his mask. But that wasn’t with him at this moment. His head swam with fantasies. He wondered what your face would look like. 

It took you a few minutes, but soon enough you were back downstairs with him and you had unlocked the door, letting him out. Danny bid you farewell and made his way onto the streets of the town. He knew he had his outfit hidden back in the alley and decided was now as good as any to grab it and wait.

It had taken a bit, but soon enough there you were, leaving the theatre. You tossed away a bag of trash.. It was time. Time for him to begin playing with you. And so he slipped the mask over his head, his breathing heavy in his own ears as he pulled out his phone and called your number. 

“Hello? Who’s calling?” You had your back turned towards him, he couldn’t see your face, but your voice sounded curious, if not a bit skeptical. Well, he couldn’t blame you. It was late, after all.

“Hello, who is this?” He watched you curiously. Your next response was curt. You kept a pleasant tone, but based on how quickly you had hung up, Danny knew you had to be somewhat annoyed. And so was he. So he clicked on your number again. 

You had walked forward a few steps, the screen of your phone lighting up in your hand, before you answered it again. Danny could feel himself grinning like a predator who had just caught their prey. 

“Hello?” Your tone, once more inquisitive, played through his ear and he hummed a little under his breath before responding. 

“Oh, sorry I must have the wrong number.” He almost wanted to laugh out loud at the way you reacted. You pulled your phone away from your ear, just barely, and he could tell by the way your shoulders scrunched that your face probably reflected what could only be annoyance. And hearing your voice, trying to sound so casual, he knew you were bothered by it.

“So you dialed the same number again? That’s not weird at all.”

His eyes stayed locked on you, watching, drinking in every small movement. 

“Just thought I’d call and apologize for the first time.”  
  


“Oh, uh thanks? It’s alright, you seriously didn’t have to call back or anything.” You sounded slightly irked, annoyed. It made him impatient. He needed to know. Just a taste. Why not tease you, when you were so close to the lit street? To psychological safety?  
  
“Right. But I don’t find it that gentlemanly to rudely call someone you weren’t meaning to reach. Especially a woman as attractive as you are.” He meant what he said. And watching you freeze, just before the street, made him grin. You were caught. He could tell you were struggling to stay calm. The way your breath called to him over the phone. The way your voice shook as you replied. 

“Well, you’ve apologized so we’re all good now. Good night.”

And you had done your very best to stay calm through the whole thing. He pushed the call button again. He watched you break into a light jog now, his muscles twitching. He wanted to chase after you. To pin you down. Prove just how weak and slow you were compared to him, but he stayed put. It wasn’t time.

It took even more of his strength to keep himself planted when you glanced over your shoulder, unknowingly staring right at him with such a beautiful expression gracing your features. He wanted to be closer, to really see how your eyes gleamed up at him. To see how your muscles pulled in your face. How your lips pulled apart to reveal your teeth in a feral show of fear. 

Seeing you run into a stranger, hearing you scream, he decided it was time for him to leave. He had already followed you home before, and given what had just happened, he doubted he’d get away so easily by following you home. Your mind had to be on high alert. And his games were only just beginning. He couldn’t wait to break you. His little plaything. His obsession. 

\------

After you had screamed, fully expecting it to be this mysterious caller, you looked only to see it was Adam. He was a cute guy you worked with, you had worked with him tonight actually, and he looked concerned. 

“Hey, calm down. You alright? Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark or something.” He gave you an impish grin but it seemed a little forced. 

“Oh, no. I think someone was calling me. Trying to prank me or something. Umm, I’m alright now I think. I just gotta ignore his calls.” You switched your phone to silent, glancing uneasily around the street, and put it in your pocket so you wouldn’t have to look at the screen again before turning your attention back to Adam. “So, what are you doing back here? I already finished everything.”  
  
“Oh! Right, yeah. I accidentally brought the key home with me. Just wanted to return it since I don’t work tomorrow night. That way whoever is closing can actually close. And better to do it now than forget later, y’know?” You nodded your head and looked around again. You just couldn’t shake this unsettled feeling. 

“Do you mind if I walk with you? My car is parked on the way to your place anyway. Plus I’d feel much safer if some nice strong man were to walk me home.” You gave him a wink and bumped him with your elbow and he smiled down at you, returning the playful banter.

“Of course. Couldn’t leave a gorgeous babe like you unattended.” He winked and you laughed, following close behind him as you went back to the theatre. You followed him inside, preferring not to be out there alone after what had just happened and waiting patiently for Adam to be done.

Adam has been working with you at the theatre for about two years now. He was definitely what you would describe as a jock with a heart of gold. 

Soon enough, the two of you were back outside, the key put away and the door locked once more, and he walked with you back the way the two of you had just come from. You could already see your car parked in a spot in the town’s square. Given how late it was, the only cars parked around were anyone who was out drinking at any of the bars tonight. 

True to his word, Adam escorted you all the way to your car, and you could feel the tension from earlier melting away as if it had never even happened in the first place. 

“Can I give you a ride to your place? I know it’s only like a five minute walk, but why not, y’know?” 

“Sure. Thanks for the offer.” You were just driving a few blocks and it hardly took you a minute before you pulled up alongside the curb in front of a small apartment building. Adam got out of the car, leaning down so he could look across to you, smiling with genuine thanks.“Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you at work sometime soon, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah! Of course. Have a good night Adam. And thanks for walking with me. That dude earlier on my phone really creeped me out.” You laughed, trying to relieve the tension and Adam gave you a look that you couldn’t quite name before he stood up and closed your door, making his way up to his apartment.

You watched Adam, waiting until he was inside, before you started drive back to your place. You lived about five minutes out of town, and the drive along the backroads was quiet. It made you uneasy, and you jostled your leg up and down before you looked down at your phone.

You were curious, and so you decided to reach over, grabbing the phone before turning on the screen and looking at it. You had missed just the one call before he had stopped calling you. You were probably overreacting, honestly. He probably just meant you sounded attractive or something, right? Yeah, that had to be it. You couldn’t stand to let yourself think that your paranoia was correct. That you were being watched in that alley. 

You could hardly remember your drive back home, your head so flooded with worries, as you pulled into your driveway. You pulled into your garage, making sure the garage door was completely shut before you got out to go inside. You made sure to lock the door as soon as you stepped inside.

You weren’t taking chances tonight. 

With that over with, you glanced at the clock. It was now close to 2:30 and you had a lunch to dinner shift at the local diner that started at noon which meant you should get to sleep now rather than later. You made sure your doors were locked and the alarm was set before you managed to make your way upstairs and into your room. You were exhausted and didn’t even get undressed before you collapsed on top of your bed, simply kicking off your shoes before you did.

You curled up in the soft blankets, getting comfy and allowing yourself to finally pass out.


End file.
